


In One Reality We're Still Friends

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alternate route, Gen, Platonic Relationship, pre doomstar requiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Toki didn't just hang up the phone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In One Reality We're Still Friends

He couldn’t control himself. The moment that he heard Toki speak Magnus’ name he just lost his shit completely and started yelling at him for thinking it’s a good or remotely safe idea to hang out with the old half blind bastard. He just felt a deep seeded violent hatred from the ex-guitarist of Dethklok one that stemmed from the days when he did in fact have a sort of friendship with the drummer of the band.

“Do you even know why he got kicked outta Dethklok?”

There was silence on the other end, for a second he thought maybe Toki had just hung up on him. Part of him couldn’t blame him if he did, he wasn’t sure why Toki ever picked up his calls in the first place.

“No” came the soft response after the what seemed like the world’s most drawn out bout of silence.

He could hear rustling, voices (on the other end of the phone, not in his own room this time), and what sounded like a door closing.

“Toki?”

“I’m still here…. What do you mean about Magnus being kicked out?”

“Nobody told you ‘bout it?”

“Just they don’t want me hanging out with him.”

Rockzo knew they used to tell Toki to avoid him once upon a time ago, but he wasn’t Magnus. He was just a sleazy douche bag, no real threat to anybody except for himself. Magnus was a completely different category of douche bag who was a danger to everybody and then eventually himself. 

“He’s a bad guy Toki”

“Why’s everybody keep saying that?” The younger man asked sounding obviously frustrated.

“He got kicked out c-c-cause he was being a dick, he got k-kicked out bec-because he started treating the rest of the guys like shit and…..”

“What?”

“Nathan told him he needed to l-leave and Magnus stabbed him in the back, he said he’d have revenge on them someday…. He’s fucked up, ju-just stay away from him.”

Just this one time he really wanted, needed Toki to take his word on something. He knew deep down there wasn’t a reason in the fucking world for Toki to actually listen to him about something, but he needed him to do it just this one time. God if something happened to him he’d blame himself for it, he really did want to try and protect the kid.

“Where did you hear that?”

“From Pickles”

“Really?”

There was such a distrust and lack of belief in the younger man’s voice that it was painful, he wasn’t used to Toki doubting him and not taking his word and his advice. The one time he needed to was the moment he decided he shouldn’t anymore.

“Y-yeah we used to k-know each other b-back in the 80s when we had our old bands, we toured together. Fuck you c-c-can ask him I think he’ll tell you a-about it. Please Toki, c-c-come on I don’t want you around Magnus he’s fucking dangerous I know he is.”

“He’s been nice to me; why would he want to hurt me?”

“He’s fucking c-crazy, I don’t know why he’s latched onto you or why he’s back all the sudden…..Just please listen to me, you don’t gotta listen to me about anything ever again, but just this one thing.”

The silence returned on Toki’s end of the line, it filled the older man with a sort of rising panic. He prayed that his friend wouldn’t hang up on him, if he hung up he felt like he might never hear from him again, and the thought of losing this one last person in his life scared him more than he cared to admit.

“….If you’re going to the funeral with me please try to wear a suit, I know you have one.”

Rockzo found himself smiling, the fear and the paranoid panic were leaving his body. He flopped back on his bed and let out a laugh, “Yeah s-sure thing baby I’ll find where I threw the damned thing in my c-closet…..So you gonna pick me up?”

“Unless you steal a car, I’ll get you early….We can go get some pre-funeral drinks, do you really think Magnus might do something?”

He really didn’t know, he just felt something could go down.

“Maybe, if he does I’ll be there and I won’t let him hurt you.”

“Promise?”

“Swear on my life”

He couldn’t imagine letting something terrible happen to his one and only friend.


End file.
